Vie à problèmes
by Karam.Lalu
Summary: Les problèmes arrivent et la guerre avec. Maintenant, tout le Royaume est impliqué. Une vie ? Je n'en veux pas ! Ne rêvez pas ! Croyez vous que l'on puisse vivre maintenant ? Non ! On ne peut plus vivre...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

_ Tôt ce matin, le gouvernement a reçu une déclaration de la part de la République de Krasni, voisine de notre Royaume de Fiore. Cette déclaration est une déclaration de guerre..._  
_Auparavant pacifique, la République de Krasni est devenue hostile lors de leur changement de président. Le Président Kreims a commencé son mandat il y a un an et son comportement est devenu violent, irréfléchi et vulgaire. Seul son peuple jusque là fut touché par ce changement mais maintenant le président s'attaque à nous, soutenu par ces généraux et ces scientifiques._  
_Le Royaume de Fiore prépare ses armées et les défenses aux frontières. Cependant, même si la technologie de la République de Krasni est plus évoluée que la notre, leur magie est rudimentaire, donc notre Royaume a demandé de l'aide aux guildes les plus proches des frontières. Les guildes de Blue Pegasus et Quattro Cerberus ont accepté. Le Royaume de Fiore part confiant dans cette guerre mais pense à toutes les possibilités, le Royaume assure que si les choses venaient à dégénérer d'autres guildes ont déjà donné leurs accords pour nous apporter leurs aides en temps voulu. _

Le silence régnait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Wendy, les mains tremblantes, reposa le journal. Tout ses amis la regardaient. La jeune fille avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de cette guerre. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucuns faits n'avait été prouvé.

Erza avait le regard grave, perdue dans ses réflexions. Grey tenait Jubia dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Lucy et Levy, assissent au bar, étaient tétanisées. Gajeel, à leurs côtés et tenant Lena, grinçait des dents. Natsu ne bougeait pas, fixant le Maître Makarof.

Hey le vieux ! C'est vrai ? Y a vraiment la guerre ?

Tout le monde retient son souffle, attendant la réponse.

Oui... Le Conseil Magique nous l'a dit à la dernière réunion des Maîtres de Guildes. Tout ce qu'a dit le journal est vrai... Bob et Golmine ont tout de suite dit oui... Ainsi que Ooba Babasaama, Julierra, Minerva... Et moi...

Un silence de plomb tombe sur la guilde. Tous se taisent et attendent.

Lena, dans les bras de son père regarde sa mère.

Et on fait quoi maintenant, maman ?

Levy la regarde.

Je ne sais pas mon cœur, je ne sais pas...

* * *

Salut !

Alors, mes chers amis, premièrement j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ^^

Ensuite, je n'ai pas posté ce qui était prévu. Je m'explique, je devez poster le premier chapitre aujourd'hui et puis je me suis dit "Il faut un prologue !" alors j'ai écrit un prologue. Logique ^^

Troisièmement, on va parlé un peu plus de la fic. Cette fic sera sombre, même si ça ne se verra pas trop dans les premiers chapitres qui vont venir, alors préparez les mouchoirs. Il y aura différents points de vues, certains qu'on voit tout le temps, d´autres inhabituels. Puis, pour les nuls en calculs qui n'auraient pas compris, le prologue se passe 3 ans après les Grands Jeux Magiques, et la suite vous verrez :P

Enfin, je pense que j'aurais une vitesse de parution pas très élevée et très instables, parce que je suis une lectrice assidue, donc dès que je tombe sur un truc bien et lisible, je lis... Je laisse tomber mes devoirs, j'arrête de regarder un film, et donc j'arrête d'écrire aussi ^^" Sur ce coup là, je suis terriblement désolée mais je ne peux rien y faire c'est comme ça... Enfin bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un chapitre à écrire ^^ À bientôt !

PS: Je peux avoir une review ? :]

Auteure Inconstante !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1.

* * *

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux. La fenêtre donnait sur le grand bâtiment de Fairy Tail, guilde de magiciens et emblème local. La guilde dont la plupart des membres avaient disparu pendant sept ans pour réapparaître et gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques de Fiore, détrônant Sabertooth, guilde dite la plus puissante. Ces événements étaient arrivés il y a cinq ans. De l'histoire ancienne donc... Les relations entre les guildes s'étaient améliorées, surtout entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. Désormais amies, les deux guildes s'entendaient bien et se rendaient même visite de temps à autres... Mais plus maintenant, le Maître dit que c'était trop dangereux...

La jeune fille s'étira, ses cheveux blonds glissèrent le long de son dos, caressant le bas de ses reins, et ses grands yeux bruns brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Lucy sentit le corps à côté d'elle. Grand, musclé et mate de peau le jeune homme était facilement reconnaissable par ses cheveux roses, sa cicatrice sur le coup et son écharpe blanche. Un homme qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui partageait son lit depuis maintenant un an... Sans compter les visites inopinées bien sur !

-Rendors toi Luce... L'est tôt...

Lucy sourit. Et en un an il avait quand même gardé quelques habitudes...Elle jeta un œil au réveil. Huit heure trente.

-Moi je me lève, j'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un...

- Avec qui !? s'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant violemment.

Lucy ricana. Ça marchait tout le temps.

- Si tu veux savoir viens avec moi...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il grogna. Piégé ! Beaucoup trop intelligente pour lui cette fille !

- D'accord...

Dépité, il se leva, suivant la jeune fille. Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne le regrettait pas ! Un an avait suffi pour le faire changer, d'un caractère de gamin il était passé à celui d'un jeune homme déconneur mais sérieux quand il le fallait.

Il était aussi devenu très jaloux... Parce que, sa chérie, c'est un peu une bombe alors quand y a des beaux garçons qui traînent autour d'elle TOUT LE TEMPS, il en avait un peu marre ! Mais elle le calmait et tout allait bien... Tout allait bien si on ne pensait pas à ça...

Les deux jeunes gens prirent des vêtements et entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils en ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mort de rire pour l'un et enragée pour l'autre.

- Je te jure Natsu, arrête de m'embêter sous la douche sinon je vais te tuer !

Il reprit sa respiration calmement.

- Mais si tu voyais ta tête, c'est trop drôle !

- T'es pas censé avoir grandi ?! Un vrai gamin, je vous jure !

Lucy prit ses clés et ouvrit violemment la porte, toujours suivie de Natsu, qui était re-parti dans son fou rire.

La route jusqu'à la guilde n'était pas longue, juste deux quartiers plus loin. Les deux amants parlaient joyeusement de tout et de rien.

- Tu sais si Gajeel est rentré ? Parce que je voulais voir Levy et tu sais comment il est avec elle...? Tu ne peux pas t'approcher d'elle et de Lena s'il ne te donne pas l'autorisation...

- Je suis pas sûr... Je crois qu'il est reparti avec Levy et son chat y a deux jours...

- Quoi ?! Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant !?

- Bah j'ai oublié c'est tout ! C'est pas ma faute !

Lucy se tut. C'était Natsu, même s'il avait changé, il se fichait toujours des choses qui ne le concernait pas.

- Ah je te jure !

Elle tira Natsu avec son écharpe pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il lui répondit sans attendre, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ces sensations qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient étaient si intenses que souvent, ils se demandaient comment ils faisaient avant, quand ils n'étaient pas en couple... Ils se lâchèrent et reprirent leur route normalement. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la guilde lorsque Natsu se pencha vers Lucy et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Tu t'es pas lavé les dents aujourd'hui...

Il se redressa et offrit un magnifique sourire à Lucy. Celle ci complètement effarée le vit rentrer dans la guilde en rigolant.

- Natsu ! Espèce de crétin !

Les éclats de rire de celui-ci retentirent dans tout le bâtiment et les magiciens se tournèrent vers le couple.

-Lucy ! Tu es là ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mirajane était au bar et faisait des signes à Lucy pour qu'elle vienne. Celle-ci lança un regard noir à Natsu qui s'était déjà lancé dans une bataille contre Bixrow, Jett et Volen.

Lucy se détourna en soupirant et alla rejoindre Mirajane.

Mirajane Strauss était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs. Ses grands yeux bleus la faisaient passer pour une fille naïve mais derrière ce visage d'ange, il y avait une femme dangereuse et prête à tout pour ses amis. Surtout quand il s'agissait de les mettre en couple...

Mirajane la fixait, attendant sa réponse.

- Un jus d'orange s'il te plaît...

La barman se retourna pour le prendre et lui dit en souriant.

-Natsu a encore fait des siennes ?

- Oui... Même s'il a changé, il restera toujours un cretin...

- Tu devras t'y faire... D'ailleurs en parlant de changement, il s'intéresse de plus en plus à Peter... Tu devrais faire attention, il va vouloir avoir un enfant. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être tata mais tu sais...

- Je sais Mira, en cette période, c'est peu recommandé...

Lucy soupira. Jubia et Grey avaient eu le courage d'élever Peter maintenant... Mais, pour Lucy, donner naissance à un enfant à cette époque était impensable...

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça sera bientôt fini ! À part ça, où est Happy ?

- Il a dormi avec Wendy et Carla. Il était si impatient que Natsu n'a pu que dire oui, dit elle en rigolant.

- Il est encore parti courtiser Carla ?

Une seconde jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et courts apparue derrière le bar, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Lisanna Strauss était la petite sœur de Mirajane et tout comme elle, elle aimait les ragots.

- Oui, il n'a pas encore abandonné !

Les trois jeunes filles rirent. Happy était sûrement le seul qui ne se rendait pas compte que Carla l'aimait mais à sa manière.

-C'est vrai que Gajeel a encore embarqué Levy sans prévenir ?

- Oui, ils ont pris une S-quest. Comme il vient juste d'obtenir le rang, il a tout de suite voulu essayer et du coup Levy et Lily ont été obligées de partir avec lui, expliqua Mirajane.

- Et même que Levy nous a confié Lena ! Regarde, elle est avec Elfman et Evergreen !

Lucy se retourna et vit le couple à une table. Lena était sur les genoux d'Elfman et rigolait à une blague d'Evergreen. Elle et Elfman étaient en couple depuis presque deux ans. Le jeune homme très grand, était le frère des sœurs Strauss. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus presque noirs. Sa compagne, Evergreen, était une grande brune aux yeux bruns et portait des lunettes. Ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt et personne ne comprenait comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être ensemble.

Lucy fixa Lena, la fille de sa meilleure amie. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. Aussi joyeuse et intelligente que Levy, elle avait aussi le mauvais caractère de son père. Lucy l'aimait beaucoup et adorait s'en occuper. La petite, curieuse, posait des questions à tout le monde, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tout le monde l'adorait et Roméo et Wendy étaient comme un frère et une sœur pour elle.

- Levy voulait te la laisser mais tu n'étais pas là quand elle est partie. Tu veux la récupérer ?

- C'est bon vous pouvez la garder, Lena est souvent avec moi.

Derrière les jeunes filles, la bagarre continuait. Les chaises explosaient, les tables volaient, et les coups tombaient. Jett et Bixrow essayaient de maîtriser Natsu mais il était complètement déchaîné et avait déjà mis K.O Volen. Soudain, les portes de la guilde, s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec un bébé dans les bras et un homme qui ne portait qu'un caleçon.

Natsu releva la tête, et s'écria en repoussant ses adversaires.

- Viens te battre, pervers !

- Qui est ce que tu traites de pervers, imbécile !?

Et voilà que la bagarre recommence. La jeune femme évita les objets volants tout en protégeant l'enfant et arriva enfin au bar.

- Comment vas tu Jubia ?

- Jubia est fatiguée ! Entre Peter qui ne fait pas ses nuits et Grey-sama qui s'inquiète parce que notre fils ne fait pas de magie, Jubia ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

La jeune femme donna Peter à Lisanna, sa meilleure amie et s'écroula sur le bar.

-Jubia n'en peut plus !

- Tu veux que l'on prenne Peter cette nuit ?

- Non, c'est bon, vous avez déjà Lena-chan, vous n'êtes pas une garderie...

- Lucy pourrait le prendre ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée et celle ci bredouilla.

- Mais Mira, tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé et en plus, Natsu ronfle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy-san. Jubia préfère garder Peter avec elle. Et de toute façon, Grey-sama n'aurait pas voulu passer son fils à Natsu-san.

Les filles rigolèrent. Elles imaginaient très bien Natsu avec Peter dans les bras. Étonnamment, le fils de Grey repoussait tout le temps, Natsu, comme s'il avait hérité de l'agacement de Grey envers Natsu.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus presque noirs et aux yeux bleus clairs était né il y a deux mois. Grey et Jubia n'avaient pas hésité même si le Royaume était dans une sombre période.

Lucy regarda autour d'elle, n'écoutant plus les filles. Elle vit Macao et Wakaba en train de draguer les serveuses tandis que Droy et Nab faisaient un concours du plus gros mangeur. Max et Readers parlaient avec Arzak et Bisca surveillait sa fille, Asuka, qui apprenait à danser avec Vegeta. Lucy savait que Wendy, Carla et Happy étaient à Fairy Hills et que Cana et Fried supervisaient l'entraînement de Lucky, Roméo et Kinana.

- Où se trouve Erza ?

Mirajane et Lisanna se regardèrent d'un air sombre. Lucy et Jubia attendaient la réponse, intriguées.

- Le maître a appelé Guildartz, Luxus et Erza dans son bureau... C'est à propos de la guerre contre Krasni...

Le silence se fît dans la guilde. Tout le monde s'était arrêté. Même Natsu et Grey. Depuis l'annonce dans le journal il y a deux ans, personne ne parlait de la guerre dans Magnolia, et surtout dans la guilde. Car tous savaient qu'à un moment donné, ils devraient y participer...

Mirajane reprit.

- Apparement le front avance et est de plus en plus proche de Magnolia... Le Conseil a demandé au Maître d'envoyer quelques mages au front... Apparement, Erza, Guildartz et Luxus vont devoir y aller...

Personne n'osait parler. Ils avaient bien compris que le Royaume de Fiore était en train de perdre... Mais de là à envoyer des mages aussi puissants, le combat devait être très déséquilibré...

Comme s'ils avaient compris que toute la guilde était au courant du problème, le Maître et les trois mages de Rang-S étaient sortis du bureau, la mine grave.

Lucy, déstabilisée, se tourna vers Natsu. Il la regarda, le regard triste et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Comme vous l'a expliqué Mirajane, la guerre n'est pas loin... J'ai décidé que Guildartz, Luxus et Erza iraient aider les forces magnoliennes... Lamia Scale et SaberTooth vont aussi venir aider... Explique Makarof.

- Maître... À combien de jours se trouve le front ? Demanda Jubia.

- Il est a deux sem...

Les portes claquent. Les membres de la guilde se retournent. Gajeel, Levy et Lily sont là. Ils sont tous les trois blessés. Levy, blessée aux jambes, est soutenue par Gajeel. Celui ci et Lily sont couverts de sang. La jeune fille s'avance, vacillante.

- Ils sont là...! Aux portes de la ville ! L'armée de Krasni est ici !

Levy s'écroule, évanouie.

- Maman !

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Alors voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai un peu galèré pour la fin car j'avais l'idée mais je n'arrivais pas à la formuler et ça m´a énervé mais a un point !

Sinon, je tiens a préciser que si vous trouvais le caractère de Natsu changé, c'est normal il le fallait, sinon ça ne collait pas avec l'histoire ! Et j'espère que vous avez tout compris, parce que même après m'être relut pleins de fois, j'ai peur que personne ne comprenne ce que je veux dire. C'est comme si j'avais l'impression de ne pas parler la même langue que vous, c'est assez étrange ! (Je vous rassure, c'est moi que je trouve bizarre, pas vous XD)

Enfin je tiens a remercier lostonSaturne et BNN'SM qui ont fait de superbes commentaires et qui m'ont soutenu ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine ! (Normalement...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Un homme se tenait fièrement en haut de la colline, surplombant son armée de dix mille hommes et la ville de Magnolia. Le Président lui avait ordonné de poster ses troupes dans les vastes montagnes, voisines de Magnolia, pour ainsi prendre la ville par surprise.

Le Général de l'armée devait l'admettre, le plan avait parfaitement marché. Si ce n'est les deux mages et cette étrange panthère qui les avaient surpris dans leur progression. Le Général avait tout de suite ordonné l'intervention de l'unité spéciale et les trois adversaires avaient battus en retraite en direction de la grande ville.

De là où il était, le Général regardait Magnolia. Il venait de remarquer que tous les habitants couraient dans la direction d'un grand bâtiment. La guilde de Fairy Tail.

Le Général souffla. Même avec l'unité spéciale, ils auraient du mal à vaincre ces saloperies de mages ! Et le Général serait mort de honte s'il devait demander au Président une quelconque aide.

L'homme se détourna de l'impressionnant spectacle qu'offrait son armée et rentra dans sa tente. Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques heures et n'avaient pas pu se reposer, lui et ses conseillers.

Il s'approcha de la bassine posée sur une petite table pour se rincer le visage. L'homme se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Des cheveux rouges en batailles, la peau mate et des yeux bleus comme la glace. On voyait dans ses yeux un calme froid et méthodique mais au fond, une lueur de haine qui ferait frissonner n'importe quel être vivant. Mais ce visage parfait était défiguré par une grande cicatrice partant de la tempe gauche jusqu'à la joue. L'homme qui n'avait que vingt-huit ans avait reçu de nombreuses blessures lors de son enfance et celles-ci le vieillissaient.

L'homme enleva ses bottes usées, son pantalon déchiré et sa tunique abîmée, laissant voir un corps musclé par les combats. Cependant son bras droit était recouvert de vieilles blessures et sur le haut de sa cuisse, une trace rouge et boursouflée descendait jusqu'à son genoux. Dans son dos une marque faite au fer rouge mal cicatrisée révélait un passé d'esclave. Le Général se lava rapidement le corps puis récupéra une chemise de lin blanc, pantalon en cuir brun et des bottes noires. Il allait enfin pouvoir de reposer.

- Général ! Général Ulryck !

Une jeune officier déboula sous la tente et s'inclina.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

La jeune femme frissonna. La voix de velour du Général, aussi envoûtante que terrifiante, lui promettait mille et une souffrances si ce qu'elle allait lui dire était sans intérêt.

- Une sentinelle vient de repérer un groupe de cinq mages. Deux ont été reconnus comme Luxus Dreaer, mage de rang S de la guilde Fairy Tail, et Erza Scarlett, mage de rang S aussi.

Le Général soupira une fois de plus. Alors ils avaient décidé de riposter. Cela compliquait les choses. Ulryck ne disposait que d'une unité anti-magie, les autres étant avec la seconde armée qui ne devait arriver que dans quelques jours. Certains de ses officiers devraient sûrement combattre contre les satanés mages pour en venir à bout.

Ulryck sortit de la tente et descendit la pente pour rejoindre ses officiers. Son bras droit, Rack, un homme de trente-neuf ans, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux jaunes perçants, toujours juste et compatissant, était en train d'essayer de calmer un de ses camarades, Vladimir, jeune homme de vingt et un ans, arrogant et impulsif aux cheveux gris acier et aux étranges yeux roses.

- Mais pourquoi je peux pas y aller ?! C'est injuste ! Les gars de l'unité sont des sous merdes ! Ils valent rien contre des gars comme eux ! Ils ont eu de la chance contre les trois autres car ils étaient déjà blessés mais là ils vont se faire rétamer !

- Vladimir, tu ne peux pas y aller sans autorisation, tu le sais bien... Aucune sortie n'est autorisée sans l'accord d'Ulryck.

- Mais c'est bon ! Le Général sait bien que je peux m'occuper d'eux !

- Vladimir, tais toi.

Le silence se fit et Vladimir déglutit péniblement. Cette voix pleine de sous entendus était reconnaissable entre mille. Le Général Ulryck.

- Ulryck ! T'es tu remis de notre traversée ?

Évidement, seul Rack ne les entendait pas et parlait avec désinvolture à son supérieur.

- Ça peut aller, merci... Passez moi des jumelles.

Un aide de camp se précipita sur une paire qui lui fut arrachée des mains par un Vladimir frustré. Il la tendit dans une fausse révérence au Général qui les prit sans commentaire.

- Les mages attaquent le cinquième régiment ainsi que le troisième, expliqua Rack. J'ai envoyé les officiers Joris et Irina pour les retenir, mais ils ont du mal avec un mage qui a été identifié comme étant Grey Fullbuster, mage de rang S depuis un an.

Ulryck, au travers de jumelles, vit un homme brun torse nu se battre avec une épée de glace. En face de lui, se tenaient les deux officiers, qui paraissaient mal en point et qui tenaient leurs armes difficilement. Ulryck sentit la colère l'envahir comme toutes les fois où il ressentait la magie. Son visage se crispa et dévoila ses canines. Cette sensation envahissante lui serrait la gorge et le faisait frissonner. Comment pouvait on vivre avec la magie ? Cette chose devait être éradiquée.

Le Général abaissa les jumelles avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

- Rack, tu restes ici et tu diriges les opérations. Vladimir prépares mes affaires et rejoins moi. Tu as cinq minutes.

Le garçon détala en direction de la tente d'Ulryck.

Rack s'approcha doucement d'Ulryck et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Rack était la deuxième personne à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse et comprenait parfaitement sa haine. Capturés, lui et sa sœur, par des magiciens adeptes de magie noire, ils avaient été obligés de servir ces mages. Ils avaient été battus jusqu'au sang sans répit. Ulryck avait plus souffert que sa sœur, encaissant les coups pour la protéger, mais toute cette violence l'avait rendu fou et il avait tué toutes les personnes se trouvant près de lui. Toutes. Même sa sœur.

- Ulryck, es-tu sûr de vouloir te battre ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu un combat contre des mages, tu risques de les tuer... Rappelle toi que nous en avons besoin...

- Rack, je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Général se dégagea et partit vers les combats. Il fut vite rejoint par Vladimir qui lui tendit deux grandes serpes simples et mortelles, les armes de prédilection du Général. Vladimir, lui, ne se battait qu'au corps à corps avec de fines dagues.

Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin entre les troupes, Vladimir écartant violemment les soldats. Ulryck, imperturbable, vit au loin les mages. Un grand homme blond avec un long manteau et une cicatrice sur l'œil faisait un carnage parmi les soldats. L'homme était accompagné d'une autre personne étrange habillée d'une armure noire et entouré de petits totems. Plus loin, les corps s'empilaient derrière une femme aux cheveux rouges et un jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Et enfin, Ulryck repéra Grey Fullbuster quelques mètres plus loin, le corps de l'officer Joris à ses pieds.

Ulryck ressera sa prise sur ses mains et dépassa Vladimir. Il se raprochait d'une démarche féline, guettant sa proie.

Comme s'il l'avait senti, Grey se retourna. Il vit un homme aux cheveux rouges, les yeux bleus glacés pleins de rage. Il tenait des lames étrangement recourbées.

Grey se prépare à attaquer, activant sa magie. Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'un éclair rouge lui fonce dessus. Un mouvement trop rapide. Une lame trop étrange. Et une douleur fulgurante lui déchirant le visage. Une voix s'élève, trop forte.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

Grey s'effondre par terre, le visage en sang.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis terriblement désolée ! Je n'ai pas de mis de chapitre la semaine dernière et j'ai faillit ne pas en mettre ce soir ! C'est la faute du brevet blanc ! Et des révisions ! Pas taper !

Sinon, ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment galèré ! Au début c'était du point de vu d'Erza puis j'ai changé pour mettre Ulryck, qui n'existait même pas ! Puis j'avais plus envie d'écrire. Juste parce que j'avais le flemme... Là vous pouvez taper !

Puis je tiens a préciser que Rack se prononce Rai-i-que ! Et pas Rack comme raquette ! C'est car qu'à fait ma mère et j'ai hurlé ! Là c'est moi qui tape !

Enfin, je remercie lostonSaturne et BNN'SM-A ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci tout le monde !

À bientôt ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

AHAHAHAHAhahahah...! Mon dieu qu'elle horreur... Je m'excuse vraiment ! Un mois de retard... C'est horrible je m'excuse mille fois, je m'agenouille devant vous ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai manqué à quelqu'un mais bon, je trouve ça horrible de faire attendre les gens comme ça... Donc une dernière fois, pardon !

Maintenant je tiens à remercier lostonSaturne, BNN'SM-A et Saskia64 Pour leurs reviews !

Enfin, je précise que ce chapitre contient des scènes violentes donc je vais changer le Rating et le mettre en M car ça ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt ^^"

Donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :) Si vous avez survécu, bien sur ;)

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le ciel sombre couvrait tout le Royaume de Fiore, les éclairs prêts à tomber. Au dessus de Magnolia, la chaleur était étouffante.

A l'ouest de la ville de Magnolia, sur un grand terrain vague entouré de buissons de fougères, s'élevaient des bruits de combats et la tension rendait l'air électrique.

Au milieu des explosions, Roméo et Lucky attaquaient Fried, essayant de le toucher. Celui-ci esquivait les flammes du garçon et bloquait les offensives de bois de la jeune fille.

Kana soupira, déçue de voir que les nombreux entraînements n'amenaient pas de grandes améliorations. Elle se tourna vers Kinana.

- Dis moi les défauts que tu vois dans la posture de Roméo.

La mage aux cheveux violets hésita et proposa, incertaine.

- Il tient sa garde trop haut ?

Kana soupira une fois de plus.

- Non, justement. Il ne la tient pas assez haut, à ce rythme là, il va se prendre un coup dans la tempe. Et ses jambes ne sont pas assez fléchies, Fried peut le déséquilibrer. Et Lucky ?

- Elle est trop près ?

- Oui elle est trop près, sa magie est faite pour être utilisée de loin et là, ça ne va pas. Et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'est pas à fond, elle a peur de faire mal à Fried.

Kinana regarda puis approuva. Mal à l'aise, elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils décevaient Kana et Fried mais ils n'arrivaient pas à beaucoup progresser...

- Bon, on arrête la. Vous êtes trop fatigués pour continuer, déclara Fried.

Ses deux adversaires se stoppèrent, essoufflés. Fried ne les avait pas blessés grièvement mais il avait été vif et ses coups puissants et les deux mages avez eu du mal à se protéger.

Kana s'avança pour commencer l'entraînement de Kinana et celle ci la suivit en commençant sa transformation en serpent violet. Mais la brune s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous entendez ?

Les quatre mages la dévisagèrent et tendirent l'oreille, silencieux. Un bourdonnement sourd s'élevait dans l'air. Le bruit, inquiétant, semblait avancer lentement dans leur direction.

Fried se redressa, tendu.

- Ça vient de l'autre côté de Magnolia...

Sans un mot, les cinq mages commencèrent à courir. Malgré la fatigue de l'entraînement, ils couraient sans se plaindre. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas mais ils se doutaient que ça ne serait rien de bon. Le bruit était trop fort pour être le vacarme de la foule de Magnolia et trop précis pour que ce soit le roulement du tonnerre. Alors qu'était-ce ?

Kana prit la direction du groupe, énergique. Elle était suivie de près par Fried et Kinana tandis que Roméo et Lucky avançaient avec peine. Le terrain où ils avaient fait leur entraînement était à quarante cinq minutes de Magnolia. S'ils arrivaient à maintenir le rythme, ils seraient dans une quinzaine de minutes de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, car si le bruit s'avérait être une menace, ce qui serait sûrement la cas, ils devraient se battre et être au mieux de leur forme.

Ils courraient mais ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et Roméo et Lucky sentaient déjà les crampes et leurs souffles se faisaient plus courts. Les points de côté leur martelaient les côtes et la tête leur tournait. Kana, Kinana et Fried étaient fatigués mais ils arrivaient à supporter la douleur. Sur ordre de Fried, ils ralentirent tellement la foulée qu'ils marchaient presque. Les deux mages exténués purent ainsi reprendre un peu de force et au bout de quelques minutes le groupe reprit la course. La pluie se mit à tomber, rafraîchissant les mages.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre côté de Magnolia, ils s'arrêtèrent, bouche bée. Devant eux s'étendait une immense armée. Des drapeaux s'agitaient au vent, dessus y figurait l'emblème de Krasni, un étrange symbole ressemblant à un oiseau gris. Sous les drapeaux frappés du symbole, on voyait de nombreux fantassins lourdements armés, rangés en colonnes dans un ordre parfait. Les officiers en armure étaient montés à cheval, eux aussi protégés par de lourdes plaques de métal. Tout au fond des rangs, entourées par des soldats apeurés, on apercevait d'étranges bêtes. Énormes, elles faisaient la taille d'un grizzli. Leurs museaux étaient retroussés à la manière d'un groin et d'épaisses croûtes de peau et de sang entouraient leurs gueules. Les bêtes n'avaient pour oreilles que de simples trous et leurs yeux jaunes petits et brillants allaient et venaient en observant les alentours. Leur étrange peau grisâtre, tendue sur des muscles nerveux et puissants, brillait au soleil comme si elle était faite d'écailles, mais elle avait l'air abîmée, comme pelée.

- On dirait des lézards... hésita Roméo.

- Mais ils ont des crinières ! protesta Lucky.

Effectivement, les bêtes avaient de longues touffes de poils gris et hirsutes sur le coup ainsi que sur l'échine et la queue. Un frisson parcourut les cinq mages. Ces bêtes étaient horribles !

- Regardez !

Le cri d'alerte de Fried les fit se tourner vers un point à une centaines de mètres d'eux. Tous étouffèrent une exclamation de stupeur.

À cent mètres d'eux se trouvaient quatre autres bêtes en pleine course. Elles avaient la bave aux babines et du sang sur la face, leurs yeux jaunes brillaient de joie meurtrière et leurs crinières fouettaient l'air. Elles étaient montés par deux personnes chacune. Les personnes, des soldats, tendaient les cordes d'arcs noirs et lançaient des salves de flèches mortelles. Mais le plus effrayant étaient les personnes que poursuivaient les bêtes: Gajeel, Levy et Lily !

Les deux derniers peinaient à avancer, Levy ayant les deux jambes en sang et Lily plusieurs flèches dans le dos. Gajeel essayait de les défendre mais les bêtes les rattrapaient et il était lui-même mal en point.

Les cinq mages ne réfléchirent pas une seconde et coururent de toutes leurs forces. Ils devaient aider leurs camarades ! Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Gajeel et Kana lui dit:

- On s'en occupe ! Allez prévenir la guilde et ramenez du renfort !

Gajeel acquiesça et, pour une fois, partit sans protester.

Les cinq mages firent volte face, prenant par surprise leurs poursuivants. Les soldats descendirent de leur montures. L'un d'eux parla, la haine au fond du coeur:

- Vous allez mourir, saloperies ! Vous et vos amis ! Les uns après les autres, on va vous déchiqueter !

Les bêtes grognèrent. La soif de sang dans leurs yeux les empêchait de réfléchir. Elle se jetèrent sur Roméo et Kana, griffes et crocs en avant. Ils les évitèrent avec difficulté, les monstres étaient rapides. Fried dégaina son épée et riposta:

- **Écrit de l'Ombre, Douleur ! **

Un long gémissement de souffrance suraiguë se fit entendre, irritant les tympans. Une des bêtes était tombée au sol, se tordant de douleur. Ses longues griffes creusaient des tranchées sur le sol dur. Les mages frémissaient d'horreur. Si ces choses survivaient, Magnolia ne ferait pas long feu.

Les mages allaient continuer l'assaut lorsque la bête immobilisée par la douleur se releva, sans gémir, sans être essoufflée et sans aucune fatigue apparente.

- Ça n'a pas marché ? bredouilla Lucky.

- La magie a été annulée... s'étonna Kana.

Les mages n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que les bêtes s'élançaient une fois de plus sur eux dans un rugissement furieux. Les archers se placèrent plus loin et attendirent que les bêtes finissent le travail.

Les mages de Fairy Tail lançaient des attaques qui ne touchaient pas, les bêtes, trop rapides, les esquivaient et se jetaient sur eux.

Roméo lança une vague de feu bleu et glacial sur son ennemi qui l'évita et se dressa devant lui. Le garçon, terrorisé, ne bougea pas lorsque la bête abattit sur lui ses griffes tranchantes. Les mages le virent valser dans les airs, l'épaule en sang, et s'écraser au sol, désarticulé comme un pantin cassé. Le garçon ne se releva pas, évanoui et terrassé par la douleur. Kana hurla et dans un excès de colère, elle incanta:

- **Carte de l'Eclair et Carte de la Montagne ! Choc Électrique Terrestre ! ***

Des éclairs lumineux et violents frappèrent les monstres tandis que d'énormes pierres s'élevaient autour d'elles pour s'abattre sur eux ensuite. Les cris de douleurs des monstres transpercèrent leurs tympans. Kinana ne se posa pas de questions et attaqua à son tour:

-** Crochet de Venin Pourpre ! ****

Elle fondit sur une bête à terre et sortit ses crochets luisants de venin et de magie. Elle déploya ses ailes et grâce à ses griffes, s'accrocha aux larges épaules de la bête et plongea ses crochets dans son cou. La bête siffla, sentant le venin s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle tituba et se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que Kinana s'éloignait pour éviter toutes contre-attaques.

Lucky accourut auprès de Roméo, déchira sa chemise et pressa le morceau de tissu sur la plaie béante sur l'épaule du garçon. Kinana la rejoignit rapidement.

Étrangement, les soldats ne semblaient pas inquiets. Ils fixaient toujours les mages avec un sourire narquois sans s'inquiéter de l'état de leurs montures.

Fried allait lancer une offensives lorsque la bête blessée par Kinana se releva. La blessure faite par les crochets du serpents saignait toujours et le venin magique qui aurait dû l'empêcher de bouger s'écoulait toujours de la plaie. Soudain les rochers sous lesquels se trouvaient les autres bêtes se mirent à bouger. Des feulements en sortaient, stridents. Puis les roches explosèrent, laissant voir les trois monstres restant. Leurs brûlures causées par les éclairs, qui étaient pourtant violents, étaient sans gravité et les plaies dues aux rochers ne semblaient pas les gêner.

- C'est pas possible... souffla Kana.

- Comment peuvent ils résister à nos attaques...?

Fried s'avança, déterminé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses choses blesser ses amis. Depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, il se sentait plus proche de ses camarades, son ambition avait changé. Il ne voulait plus être juste Fied Justin, le mage le plus puissant de la garde rapprochée de Luxus... Il voulait devenir Fried Justin, le mage qui protégeait ses amis. Et les voir en danger ainsi, il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Écartez vous ! Kana protège-les. Je m'occupe de ces choses.

Le tonnerre retentit. Kana acquiesça. Si quelqu'un ici pouvait abattre ces abominations, c'était Fried !

Les soldats éclatèrent de rire. Tant de stupidité les impressionnait.

- Pauvre déchet ! Tu crois que t'es capable de battre les Tchetire*** ?! À toi tout seul !? Laisse-moi ri...!

- **Écrit de l'Ombre, Wings ! Écrit de l'Ombre, Zetsuei**** !**

En un éclair de lumière violette, le mage disparut et laissa place à un démon sombre recouvert d'une armure noir aux bords tranchants et dont le visage était masqué par une terrible figure de fer gris foncé aux dents acérées. Au centre de cette face démoniaque se trouvaient une paire d'yeux violets aux reflets meurtriers. L'ancienne chevelure verte et ordonnée de Fried était lâchée et masquait une paire d'aile violettes aux allures fragiles mais dont la force pouvait en effrayait plus d'un.

Les quatre bêtes gémirent, soudain intimidées. Instinctivement, elles savaient que cette chose en face d'elles était dangereuse mais quelque chose au fond d'elles, un besoin viscéral, les poussait à attaquer le mage.

Celui-ci n'attendait pas plus longtemps, et s'éleva dans les airs. Ses poings s'illuminèrent d'énergie violette, prête à exploser. Fried monta plus haut afin de prendre de l'élan. Tellement haut qu'il différenciait à peine les différentes teintes de gris des bêtes. Puis en un mouvement de rotation parfait, il plongea vers ses cibles, sans défense.

Les bêtes venaient de se rendre compte que leur terrible adversaire avait disparu. Elles s'élancèrent une fois de plus sur les quatre mages restant lorsqu'elles entendirent des cris derrière elles. L'une des choses se retourna et vit les huit hommes au sol, couverts de blessures sanglantes et suintantes de pouvoir violet. Étonnée, la chose lâcha un glapissement peu bestial. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle fit. Fried écrasa son énorme crâne au sol. Sous la puissance du coup, les os explosèrent et la peau se déchira. Le sang chaud aspergea la terre et les poitrails des autres bêtes qui s'étaient retournées. Une impulsion plus tard, la carcasse de la bête fraîchement tuée vint s'étaler sur une seconde, qui eut les os des pattes arrières brisées sous le choc. Ses geignements emplirent l'air tendit que Fried courait vers les derniers monstres, propulsé par ses ailes. Dans ses yeux brillait l'éclat de la détermination. Arrivé devant une des bêtes il fit une glissade, passa entre ses jambes et grâce aux tranchants de ses gants de fer, ouvrit le ventre du monstre. Le dernier "Tchetire", voyant la mort dans les agissements du mage, détala mais fut vite rattrapé. Fried atterrit sur le dos gigantesque de sa proie, et en un geste sec, brisa la nuque de la chose. Elle partit en roulé boulé près de la dernière bête encore vivante.

Fried s'approcha d'elle sans désactiver son enchantement. Il décrocha l'épée pendue à sa taille et la sortit de son fourreau. La bête couina, se traînant par terre pour s'écarter, tirant sur ses pattes. "L'homme" qui se trouvait en face d'elle, alors qu'elle aurait pu le décapiter d'un coup de dents, la terrifiait. Le sang de ses congénères sur son corps, les reflets violets de sa magie, les lames de son armure, toutes ces choses qu'elle pouvait contrer habituellement, l'avaient convaincu qu'elle allait mourir. Alors quand l'armure noire approcha la lame de son épée de son flanc recouvert d'écailles, elle ne fit aucun geste, la résignation dans l'âme.

- Ceci est un avertissement...

Alors il planta son arme profondément dans la chair nerveuse du Tchetire et le sang s'écoula, souillant la peau abîmée. Fried retira l'épée et en un mouvement de main couvert de magie, le sang de la bête forma une forme reconnaissable entre toute. Le symbole rouge de Fairy Tail. Un éclair frappa la terre.

- Fried !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit que cinq personnes avaient rejoint ses amis. Luxus, Bixrow, Erza, Grey et Natsu. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui l'avait appelé et qui accourait vers lui, tout sourire.

- Ouah ! Fried, c'était super ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

- On a pas que ça à faire, tête à flammes !

Le mage aux cheveux verts stoppa son sort et rejoignit ses camarades.

- Lucky et Kinana, vous ramenez Roméo à la guilde. Fried, accompagne les.

Les ordres froids de Luxus ramenèrent tout le monde à la réalité et tous se turent.

- L'armée de Krasni est juste derrière la coline, expliqua Kana, il y a beaucoup de simples soldats et de cavaliers. À ce que nous avons vu, la vraie menace vient de ces bêtes. Les soldats qui les montaient les appelées "Tchetire". La magie pure à l'air de ne pas les affecter.

- C'est problématique, conclu Erza, Kana, tu vas nous guider mais tu ne prendras pas part aux combats s'il y en a. Il faut que quelqu'un reste en forme pour prévenir la guilde.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Bon on y va !

Les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux violets soulevèrent Roméo et s'en allèrent en direction de la ville, assistées par Fried. Les six autres mages partirent de l'autre côté. Luxus et Erza avaient reçu comme ordre du Maître de rentrer en contact avec le Général de l'armée. Ils devaient essayer de démantibuler la menace dés le début ou Magnolia et le Royaume de Fiore auraient de gros problèmes.

Les mages ne s'attardèrent pas à regarder les fantassins et dirigèrent leurs regards vers la bute de terre près des enclos des Tchetires. Luxus et Natsu, grâce à leurs sens de Dragon Slayer, y virent deux hommes qui avaient l'air en plein conflit au sommet et ressentirent une étrange énergie emmaner d'eux. Les mages le dirent à leurs partenaires et tous les cinq foncèrent dans les rangs ennemis, laissant Kana derrière eux, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Les soldats ne résistèrent pas longtemps sous leurs coups.

-** Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !**

Les hommes s'envolent, brulés.

- **Possesion Humaine ! Explosion !**

Le sang gicle, les soldats explosés.

- **Geyser de Glace !**

Les cavaliers tombent, transpercés.

- **Ronde des Epées !**

Les ennemis s'effondrent, ensanglantés.

- **Lance du Dragon Foudroyant !**

Les fantassins hurlent, électrocutés.

La douleur et la peur les entouraient mais ils continuaient, un seul objectif en tête, la défaite de l'ennemi. Ils avançaient de façon à ce qu'Erza et Luxus, les plus puissants, arrivent les premiers aux tentes de commandements. Mais Grey passa les défenses de façon à se retrouver séparé de ses camarades, encerclé par les soldats. Il vit deux personnes s'approchaient de lui. Un homme et une femme, tout les deux blonds, ils portaient des armures grises et avaient de longues épées.

- Grey Fullbuster, mage de rang S de Fairy Tail, arrêtez vous !

- Jamais ! **Lance de Glace !**

Les projectiles de glaces allèrent s'abattre sur les deux opposants, qui furent propulsés en arrière.

- **Excalibur de Glace !**

Grey se propulsa vers ses adversaires et allait assener un terrible coup lorsque la femme blonde interposa sa lame entre le corps du Krasnien et l'épée de glace du Magnolien. Celui-ci recula et observa les deux officiers se relevaient. Ils échangèrent un regard glacial (NDA: pas fait exprès ^^") et se relancèrent dans le combat.

Kana observait de loin mais voyait très bien les différents combats de ses amis. Erza et Bixrow s'acharnaient sur les cavaliers tandis que Natsu et Luxus continuaient d'avancer vers leur cible. Grey arrivait parfaitement à contenir les deux officiers qui s'avéraient, pourtant, plus résistants que les simples soldats.

Kana soupira, rassurée. Apparemment le combat s'avérait plus simple que prévu. Puis elle vit deux personnes descendre de la colline en direction de Grey. Ils avançaient plus vite que la moyenne et même d'ici, Kana ressentait un sentiment de malaise envers un des hommes. Alors elle se mît à courir.

Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit, la pressant d'aller plus vite. Elle sortit ses cartes, les préparant pour le combat.

Elle se rapprochait de Grey mais les deux hommes aussi. Ils seraient là-bas avant elle. Elle redoubla d'efforts mais lorsqu'elle vit Grey se retourner pour faire face à un des hommes, elle comprit que Grey allait souffrir. L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui faisait face à Grey avait un aspect bestial, sauvage. Si Grey ne réagissait pas maintenant, il n'allait plus vivre de la même manière.

L'homme se rua vers sa cible et leva sa lame recourbée. Lorsqu'il l'abattit sur le visage du mage, un geyser de sang l'éclaboussa.

- Grey !

Le cri de Kana retentit dans toute la plaine, tellement fort qu'il couvrit les cris et les chocs des combats.

La jeune fille arriva enfin auprès de Grey qui était tombé dans les pommes et vit une image d'horreur. Une énorme balafre recouvrait l'œil de Grey. Le sang s'écoulait en fin ruissellets mêlé de bouts de chair. L'œil gris du garçon était ouvert, la paupière déchirée. Kana retient un haut-le-cœur. Cet homme allait payer.

La femme brune se retourna, la fureur luisant dans ses yeux. L'homme en face d'elle la regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir...

Sa voie douce la fit frissonner, de dégoût.

- Comment oses-tu...?! **Carte de la Mort Inversée ! Carte du Lion ! Invocation du Lion de Némée ! ***

Les cartes scintillèrent et un Lion noir aux griffes rouges apparut dans un rugissement retentissant. Il se jeta sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges mais le second aux yeux rosés s'interposa.

- Tu ne toucheras pas aux Général Ulryck, charogne !

Il sauta au dessus du Lion et, de ses dagues, il lui transperça la cuisse. Le Lion se dégagea et visa le visage avec ses griffes acérées mais l'homme, plus rapide, esquiva et alla lui planter ses armes au fond de la gorge. Le Lion, vaincu, s'évapora en un nuage de magie rouge. Kana n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle se retrouvait avec une lame sous la gorge.

Le sang chaud commençait à couler lorsqu'un éclair assourdissant frappa l'homme aux yeux roses. Il hurla et tomba en arrière. Kana se retourna et vit Luxus et Natsu courir vers elle suivit de Bixrow et Erza.

- Kana ! Récupère Grey !

La jeune fille le fit rapidement, sans demander son reste. Elle le prit sur ses épaules et courut rejoindre les mages. Natsu la dépassa et se jeta sur l'homme qui avait attaqué Kana. Kana ne le vit pas mais devina l'échange de coups violents entre les deux hommes puis elle entendit un cri. Natsu était touché. Kana fit volte face. Elle le vit en train de se relever, le flanc en sang. Et Luxus arriva. Natsu grogna mais s'en alla à la demande du mage.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Luxus a dit qu'il s'en chargeait et qu'il nous rejoindrait.

- Mais Natsu, tu ne t'en rends pas compte !? Il ne peut pas leur faire face ! s'exclama Kana.

- Luxus, non ! hurla Bixrow.

- Il fait ça pour nous... murmura Erza.

Les mages regardèrent leur ami. Et les larmes montèrent.

Luxus, de dos, la main levée, arborant le signe de Fairy Tail. Kana sentit les larmes roulaient sur son visage. Erza la tirait pour qu'elle avance, elle aussi les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Les garçons les suivaient, silencieux et atterrés.

L'orage et les éclairs tombés au loin violents et bruyants. Les mages continuaient d'avancer, traversant le champ de bataille, le terrible affrontement derrière eux.

Et d'un coup, le silence se fit. Le tonnerre se tut et les éclairs ne frappèrent plus. La magie de Luxus était puissante, il aurait dû la ressentir d'ici, pourtant plus rien.

Bixrow se retourna avec un mauvais pressentiment. Et il se figea.

- Luxus !

Les Magnoliens se retournent et voient Luxus, un des plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail, à genoux et en sang, la tête baissée. Ses deux adversaires blessés, lui font face, un rictus de pur joie meurtrière collée sur le visage.

* * *

Re ! Je vous l'avez dit que ce chapitre était sanglant ^^" Je ne sais pas si les scènes sont bien faites mais bon... J'arrêtais pas de rire lorsque j'écrivais les noms des attaques de Fried et Kana ^^"

En faite j'ai mit un mois pour écrire un chapitre qui fait pas avancer l'histoire -" Et puis j'ai galéré ! J'avais le début, j'avais la fin mais le milieu est arrivé au feeling ! Je me suis dit ça serait bien si Fried s'occupait des Tchetires et puis après j'ai hésité pour le faire perdre, le faire gagner mais très difficilement et le faire gagner fastoche. Et c'est fastoche qui est prit, ça allé mieux avec la suite :) Conclusion je suis pas fan de ce chapitre :s Mais bon, si il vous à plus ça me va :)

Maintenant, explications !

**Carte de l'Éclair et Carte de la Montagne ! Choc Électrique Terrestre !* **et **Carte de la Mort Inversée ! Carte du Lion ! Invocation du Lion de Némée !*** = C'est une attaque que j'ai inventé donc si vous ne la reconnaissez pas c'est normal ^^ **Crochet de Venin Pourpre !**** = Pareil, c'est une attaque que j'ai créé. En faite Kinana peut même ces battre alors ^^ Tchetire*** = Tchetire est un mot russe qui veut dire 4. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi les bêtes sont appelées comme ça sinon je dois vous dire une partie de l'histoire ^^ **Écrit de l'Ombre, Zetsuei !**** **= Cette attaque est réelle, elle veut dire Ombre Absolue et est utilisée dans la version scan alors que dans la version papier c'est "Sleipnir". Cette attaque est utilisée sur l'île Tenro contre Rustyrose.

Voilà, finit ! Je vous dit à bientôt ! (j'espère -")


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo mina ! Je m'excuse (encore une fois...) pour le retard -"

Je voudrais que vous disiez tous merci à GruviaFT car, sans elle et ses menaces de mort, il n'y aurais pas eu de chapitre, alors merci ! :D Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, évidemment ^^

Le chapitre est un peu brouillon mais il est important alors je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Loin de la ville de Magnolia, derrière les frontières entre le Royaume de Fiore et la République de Krasni, se trouve une sombre et immense ville. Sous un ciel noir et orageux, d'innombrables rues enchevêtrées s'étendent dans toutes les directions comme les tentacules d'une créature géante. Au centre de cette ville grise une gigantesque Tour faites de verre noir et tranchant s'élève comme un défi arrogant adressé aux dieux. Les rues l'entourant étaient noires de monde et de crasse. Les passants étaient couverts de longues capes de fourrure abîmée et pelée. Ils traînaient des pieds, leurs têtes pales cachées sous les capuches, en dépassant des tas de corps affamés presque froids. Au milieu de cette foule de presque vivants, un jeune homme encore pubère au visage blanc et aux cheveux aussi noir que l'orage, était vêtu d'une chemise brune et d'un ample pantalon noir. Sur son dos, une imposante cape de cuir noir était frappée de l'emblème de Krasni. Les krasniens s'écartaient de son passage en s'inclinant bien bas. Le garçon passait rapidement, visiblement gêné. Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'immense Tour lorsqu'un petit garçon s'extirpa des bras de sa mère et attrapa le bord de sa cape. Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Monsieur Neal !

Le petit fixa les yeux violets de son aîné. Neal, le krasnien généreux. Celui-ci le dévisagea. Le gamin était dans un piètre état, ses vêtements déchirés ne protégeaient plus rien et un mince foulard couvrait sa tête. Derrière lui, sa mère attendait pétrifiée et pelotonné dans son dos dans un foulard, un nourrisson.

Neal ouvrit sa cape et en sortit une petite bourse. Il la tendit au garçon.

- Cache-la.

Le garçon la prit et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Merci monsieur !

Mais Neal était déjà partit.

Arrivé devant le terrible palais, il s'arrêta devant des soldats armés de lances faites d'un étrange acier bleu et recouverts d'armures faites dans le même acier. Le garçon sortit de sa cape une fine boîte de métal. Un soldat la récupéra et il en tira un fine plaque de verre gravée. Il la fit passer dans une entaille dans le mur qui s'illumina de jaune.

- Neal Myvb. 17 ans. Affecté au département 4, section 1. Accès autorisé

Le soldat remit la carte de verre dans la boîte et la rendit à Neal. Les gardes s'écartèrent et dans la paroi de la Tour s'ouvrit un immense passage de ténèbres. Neal s'avança sans hésitait et les ombres le happèrent.

A l'intérieur du palais, tout était fait de pierre et d'acier. Le hall, immense, était surveillé par de nombreux soldats à l'air farouche. Les pas des domestiques résonnaient dans le bâtiment comme les battements sourds des tambours.

Neal ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit son chemin en direction des escaliers au fond du hall. Ils partaient en direction du sous sol. Les marches abruptes ne firent pas ralentir le garçon qui déboula dans un long couloir. Neal dépassa les nombreuses portes de bois sombre et prit un second escalier qui descendait lui aussi. Celui-ci débouchait sur une salle rectangulaire vide. Au fond se trouvait une lourde porte d'acier bleuté fermée par un énorme cadena que seul une carte de verre pouvait ouvrir.

Neal inséra sa carte et chuchota:

- Trans. vautour 54.

Le cadena s'illumina de jaune et émit un cliquetis. Neal récupéra la carte et tira la lourde porte vers lui.

Il pénétra dans un laboratoire gigantesque où s'entassaient des cartons remplit de bocaux de verre, d'étranges ingrédients, des chaînes et des outils scientifiques. Contre les murs, de gigantesques tables étaient rongées par les éjections de liquides corrosifs et les murs étaient couverts de tâches noirâtres.

Neal alla déposer sa cape de cuir sur la chaise intacte d'un bureau tout aussi intact. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une plaque de bronze où était gravée une inscription:

Département 4, Centres de Recherches, Section 1.

Sous la direction de Sacha Germickof.

Neal n'y fit pas attention et se leva en direction du fond du laboratoire. Des grognements s'y élevèrent quand il s'en approcha. Des cages commencèrent à se distinguer dans le noir et bientôt Neal y vit des bêtes amaigries et nerveuses. Lion, renard, ours, tigre... Tous étaient des prédateurs. Leurs poils étaient cependant sales et leurs regards semblaient fous. Plus Neal avançait, plus les bêtes grognaient. Un grand ours blanc se jeta même sur ses barreaux quand Neal passa devant lui. Le garçon continuait de marchait en regardant partout autour de lui d'un triste et inquiet.

- Sacha ! Ou êtes-vous ?

Seuls des feulements lui répondirent. Il avait atteint le fond du laboratoire quand il vit une cage vide. Le jeune homme s'approcha et distingua une silhouette recroquevillait.

- Sacha ?

Il s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers l'ombre.

- Neal...

Le jeune homme fut soulagé. Sa supérieur avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Oui mademoiselle. C'est moi.

La silhouette en face de lui se déplia et un bruit sourd résonna dans le labo.

- Fang est avec moi...

Le terrible caracal noir sortit de l'ombre et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Neal avant de rentrer dans sa cage. Neal la referma derrière lui.

- , venez vous asseoir.

La femme vint prendre le bras que Neal lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du laboratoire. La jeune femme semblait toute frêle à côté de Neal. Sa petite taille et sa maigreur la rendait enfantine mais ses longs cheveux blonds étaient abîmés et ses yeux gris ne reflétaient que de la tristesse.

- Comme vous me l'avez demandé Mademoiselle, je suis allé prendre des nouvelles de la guerre...

Neal fit asseoir la jeune femme.

- L'armée du Général Ulryck vient de prendre Magnolia. Le Président Kreims est très heureux. Après tout, cette armée existe grâce à vous...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- La principal opposition venait de la guilde magique Fairy Tail mais les unités anti-magie se sont occupés d'eux et ils ont même réussit à attraper un mage très puissant, Luxus Dreaer. D'après les informations, les survivants magnoliens et les mages restants de Fairy Tail sont partis en direction de Crocus.

Le visage de la jeune femme était toujours impassible.

- À propos du mage Luxus Dreaer... Il faudra rallumer les machines afin d'extraire la magie...

Un tic nerveux déforma le visage défait de la scientifique.

- C'est Kreims qui le demande...

Sa rage transpercée dans sa voix.

- Oui...

- Et bien s'il le souhaite alors faisons ça !

Sacha se leva brusquement, haineuse, et se dirigea vers le fond du laboratoire et ouvrit violemment une porte.

- Après tout il n'y a pas eu assez de morts comme ça !

Devant elle, des corps sont alignés, préservés dans du formol. Des dizaines de corps nus où apparaissent des blessures et des perforations au niveau du cœur et des épaules.

Sous eux, leurs noms:

Eve Thylm, Blue Pegasus

Lyvia Socz, Blue Pegasus

James Lauve, Blue Pegasus

Rocker, Quattro Cerberus

Semas, Quattro Cerberus

War Cry, Quattro Cerberus

Jude Fodd, Quattro Cerberus

...

* * *

Je vous rassure vous comprendrais mieux avec la suite ;) Et si il y a des personnages de QC et BP que vous ne connaissez, c'est normal, je les ai inventé :) Mais ils n'ont aucune importance...

À la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Cette fois-ci je n'ai qu'une semaine de retard ! Alléluia ! Ce chapitre est un peu court et il y a peu de dialogue, désolée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^"

Merci à tout le monde, à ce qui lisent et qui commentent, ce qui lisent et même ce qui ne lisent pas ! ;)

* * *

Le ciel était noir. Lourd et chargé de pluie. Il était ainsi depuis que l'armée de Krasni avait pris Magnolia. Le siège avait durée peu de temps. L'armée avait lancé l'assaut quelques heures après le replis des mages. Mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, ils n'y trouvèrent personnes. À part quelques vieillards et malades, tous étaient partie. Le Général en avait hurlé de frustration, son cri résonnant dans les rues vides. Les quelques magnoliens restants avaient été exécuté sur le champs.

Avec l'aide des mages de Fairy Tail, tout les habitants s'étaient enfuis à l'intérieur des terres. Les magiciens, malgré les blessures physiques et psychiques, étaient eux aussi partie, abandonnant tout. Beaucoup avaient protesté, mais les plus matures avaient décrété que le mieux à faire pourtout le monde était de réunir toutes les forces magiques restantes de Fiore en un lieux. Crocus, la capitale fleurie.

Alors, une longue et triste colonne avançait inexorablement en direction de cette sécurité lointaine. Les nombreux magnoliens étaient entourés de quelques magesqui surveillaient les alentours. Les autres s'étaient regroupés à l'arrière de la colonne.

Guildartz et Erza étaient en tête. Ils avançaient en silence, l'œil sombre et vigilant. Ils avaient envoyé Happy, Arzak, Lucky et Volen surveiller le chemin mais mieux valait être prudent... Derrière eux, Carla essayait d'expliquer la situation à Asuka sans la brusquer. Makarof marchait a côté d'elles, silencieux et choqué. Il revoyait en boucle la scène où Erza lui annonçait que Luxus ne reviendrait pas, emmené par les krasniens. Il était encore vivant mais il ne le reverrait jamais... Cette nouvelle avait secoué tout le monde. La puissance de l'ennemi était terrible.

Kinana et Readers cheminaient à leurs cotés. De fines larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. L'homme essayait de la réconforter mais il n'y arrivait pas... Beaucoup de leurs camarades étaient inconsolables. Elfman faisait de son mieux pour que la crise de larmes d'Evergreen cesse mais tout ce qu'il disait lui rappelait Luxus. Fried aussi était dans cet état. Max et Lisanna restaient avec lui pour qu'il ait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer mais rien n'y faisait... Les larmes coulaient sans bruits sur son visage pâle. À la fin de la file, Mirajane et Kana soutenait Jubia. Un cri sourd s'échappait de ses lèvres et des longs gémissements se mêlaient à ses larmes. La douleur était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à alignait ses pas. Elle fixait un point devant elle, le regard fou.

Lucy, Natsu et Bisca avaient pris avec eux les plus jeunes enfants, Lena et Peter. Leurs parents ne pouvaient pas s'occupaient d'eux. Lena s'étaient endormis dans les bras de Natsu et Peter gazouillait dans les bras de Bisca. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux... Bisca avait les larmes aux yeux. Et dire que ce matin même tout allait si bien. Le front était à plusieurs kilomètres de Magnolia et rien ne les menaçait dans l'immédiat. Et pourtant les voilà exilés, sans abris et avec des blessés.

Ceux-ci étaient au centre du groupe. Lily s'appuyait lourdement sur Nab, le dos pansé. Les nombreuses flèches lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de sang et une pointe n'avait pu être enlevé. Gajeel portait dans ses bras Levy. Elle était consciente mais ses blessures aux jambes l'empêchaient de marcher. La douleur la terrassait à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied par terre. Gajeel, lui, s'en était tiré sans trop de blessures. Wendy aidait Roméo à avancer. Elle avait traité son épaule mais la plaie était toujours sanguinolente et s'était à peine refermait.

Mais le blessé le plus grave était Grey. Depuis son combat, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Bixrow et Vegeta le portait à l'aide d'une civière. Le jeune homme poussait des gémissements a fendre le cœur. Même endormi, la douleur le rendait fou. Son corps était couvert de sueur et parcouru par de longs frissons de souffrances. Sa respiration était erratique. Sur sa tête, des bandages cachaient la moitié de son visage. Les bandes étaient imbibées de sang au niveau de son œil. Étrangement, comme pour la blessure de Roméo, Wendy n'avait pas pu soigner la blessure. Elle ne se refermait pas et le sang s'en écoulait toujours un peu. Cette situation était inquiétante pour les deux blessés. S'ils n'étaient pas guéris rapidement, leurs blessures pouvaient dégénérées...

Tout le monde était inquiet. Ils avaient été chassé ce chez eux, poussé dans leurs retranchements et surtout, battus sur leur propre terrain. La guilde la plus forte de Fiore avait été vaincu. Mais pourtant, ils continuaient d'avancer. Pour la guilde, leur famille mais aussi pour les habitants de Magnolia qui ont confiance en eux. Pour tous les fioriens oppressés par Krasni. Et pour tous les autres mages. Car s'ils les voyaient, eux, Fairy Tail, abandonner... Ils abandonneraient aussi.

Bisca regarda autour d'elle et vit la détermination d'Erza, la colère de Guildartz, l'envie d'écraser ses ennemis de Natsu et le sourire d'Asuka... Tout cela les amènerait à la victoire !

- Continuons d'avancer ! dit-elle.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et de timides sourires apparurent.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à la colonne d'exilés pour atteindre la grande ville de Crocus. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de nombreuses fois pour faire des pauses, manger, dormir, s'occuper des blessés mais ils avaient enfin atteint leur but.

Le soleil venait juste de se lever derrière une fine barrière de nuage gris. Il illuminait les toits d'une lumière spectrale et douce. Il révélait un tel calme qu'il semblait impossible que la guerre soit à leur porte.

Les mages gravirent la colline les séparant de Crocus les uns après les autres. Lena la monta en première, suivit d'Asuka et de Bisca. Les jeunes filles ouvrirent le chemin à leurs camarades et aux habitants de Magnolia et traversèrent la grande ville.

Bisca regarde les deux petites courirent à travers les rues vers un lieu qu'elles connaissent. Elle s'arrête devant de gigantesques portes de bois sombre et attend ses amis.

Les mages éreintaient se stoppent enfin dans un lieu qu'ils savent sûr. La guilde de Saber Tooth.

* * *

J´espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Bisous :)


End file.
